


I'll Owlways Love You

by Bokuaka_Iwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Owls, This Is STUPID, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_Iwaoi/pseuds/Bokuaka_Iwaoi
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou was not trying to get the pretty setter to go out with him.Definitely not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/gifts).



It wasn’t like Bokuto was _trying_ to make the beautiful first year named Akaashi Keiji go out with him. 

Nope. Definitely not. It wasn’t like the ace and vice captain of Fukurodani high was entranced by his setter kouhai who has these ridiculously strong looking thighs and pretty face just seriously look at that beautifully curled black hair and those half-lidded green eyes like-

No. Bokuto Koutarou didn't have it bad for the fifteen year-old setter after a practice and a half. It did _not_ help that the raven had a name that referenced an owl. It had nothing to do with that at all. Bokuto was a calm, rational thinking man who could do whatever the hell he wanted in life, including drool over those goddamned thigh-

This had gone too far. 

So after the extra practice the older teen had somehow dragged his underclassman into, Bokuto worked up his courage to ask the guy out. And how would he do it? With an owl pun of course. 

After they’d showered (which Bokuto took extra care in that day; he didn’t want to smell bad when he was asking someone out) and changed, that was the perfect time to do it. Akaashi was putting all of his things into his duffel bag. Bokuto walked up to him, nervously picking at his fingers. “Um, Akaashi?” he asked, trying not to sound _too_ nervous. He could do this. 

“That’s the first time you said my name right, Bokuto-san,” the raven deadpanned, putting his kneepads away into his bag. “What is it?”

“Well… um… I was wondering-” no, no, no! That wasn’t the right way to ask him out you dumbass! “I was, I was thinking about you owl night long and will you go out with me!?” 

There was a stunned silence, and this is when Bokuto started to question all of his life choices and made plans to move to Russia. He was seriously considering it when all of a sudden- 

“Oh Owlf course, Bokuto-san.”

Okay, it was decided. Bokuto Koutarou was going to move to Russia and marry this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that... whatever that was I guess it was a drabble? 
> 
> Kudos or comment!


End file.
